Hacking
What you'll need * Insulated gloves Hackables have power lines, and cutting/pulsing these without gloves can harm you. * Screwdriver for opening up panels and the like. A necessary tool * Wirecutters for cutting and mending wires. Also a necessary tool * Multitool for pulsing wires; not necessary for most hacking, but makes life a lot easier. Important Hackables Airlocks Both internal and external access airlocks are hackable, despite the fact that external ones look a lot like firelocks, which are not hackable. Wires are randomized at the start of each round, but are standardized throughout the station, e.g., every orange wire might toggle the bolts. This is probably where you'll be doing the most of your hacking. Remember, cutting power to the door will stop everything else from working. # Screwdriver in hand, click on the airlock to open the panel and expose the wiring # With multitool, wirecutters, or an empty hand, click on the airlock to access the wiring. # Fiddle with the wires by pulsing to test each one and cutting what you need to. #* ID wire: Pulsing will flash the 'access denied' red light; cutting will prevent anyone from opening or emagging the door if it's a restricted door; otherwise, it does nothing. #* AI control wire: Pulsing will flash the 'AI control light' off and on quickly; cutting will prevent the AI from accessing the door unless s/he hacks the power wires #* Main power wire: Pulsing will turn off the 'test light' and kill the power for 1 minute; cutting will kill the power for 10 seconds before backup power kicks in. #* Backup power wire: Pulsing will turn off the 'test light' kill the power for 1 minute only if the main power is out, otherwise, nothing. Cutting will obviously disable the backup power. #* Bolt control wire: Pulsing will toggle the bolts; cutting will drop the bolts. #* Door control wire: If the door is ID restricted, this is pretty much useless. If not, Pulsing will open/close the door and cutting will keep it that way, sort of like bolting. #* Electrifying wire: Pulsing will electrify the door for 30 seconds; cutting will permanently electrify it until mended. You can find the wire easily because the door shoots sparks when pulsed or cut. Obviously useless if there is no power to the door. #* Safety Wire: Pulse to toggle, Cut to disable. Disabling the safeties will cause the door to crush anyone standing in it when it tries to close. Causes minor brute damage per crush. #* Timing Wire Pulse to toggle, Cut to override. Overriding the timing will cause the door to automatically close almost immediately after opening. # Screwdriver the door again to shut the panel. Otherwise, trying to open the door will always give you the wiring popup. Airlock Strategies * Ghetto hacking involves accessing a useless airlock and cutting all of the wires in order until the bolts drop, making a note of the wire you just cut. Keeping this in mind, you can now open restricted doors by cutting all the wires except the bolt control and then crowbarring that fucker open. Useful if you don't have a multi-tool. Note that this is a bad idea if you lack gloves. * Open ID restricted doors by pulsing a main power wire and then crowbarring it open. If it's bolted, be sure to pulse the bolt wire before you kill the power or you're shit outta luck for a minute. (You can shorten this by cutting and mending the power wire, but by then the power would probably have reset anyway. Still, taking 20 seconds less to unhack the Escape shuttle doors is always good) * Create a pain in the ass obstacle by dropping the bolts, cutting all the wires, and then welding the door shut. This is especially effective if you happen to have the only pair of insulated gloves on the station. * Remotely pulse an airlock by attaching a signaler, which when signaled pulses the wire it's attached to. This allows you to remotely bolt and unbolt a door, for instance. Be sure to turn off the speaker so no one can hear it being toggled. * Use multitools for bolted ''' as they are awesome. First find two wires of importance. The bolts wire, and the main power wire. Pulse a random door to find out the wires. If you hear sparks, see your health going down or see the message "You feel a powerful shock coursing through your body!", close that hacking window and move onto another door. Once you got the main power wire, head to an unbolted door, pulse the wire, crowbar it open. You get a larger window of time to crowbar, and you can do it without gloves. If a door is bolted, pulse the bolts wires, and go and cut the power then crowbar it. APCs Used to control power to a certain room. Nice to know when a rogue AI or douchebag engineers keep turning off your power. All APC breakers can be accessed via Power Monitoring Computers regardless of the lock status, so hope that whoever's fucking with the power isn't paying attention # Screwdriver in hand, click on APC to open the panel and expose the wiring # Click with an empty hand to access the wiring # Fiddle with the wires by pulsing to test each one and cutting what you need to. #* '''ID lock wire: Pulse will toggle the lock on the APC for a short duration. cutting will disable toggling the lock with an ID card. #* Power wires (2): Pulse will short out the APC. You must cut and mend the wire to restore power. Not repairing the short will render the main breaker moot, even if accessed remotely. #* AI control wire: Like the airlock, pulsing will flash the light off and on quickly; cutting will disable AI control # Screwdriver it back up to toggle lighting, equipment, and atmospherics as you see fit (unless you've killed the power) Autolathe I NEED 50,000 RCDS STAT # Click on the autolathe to open it # Click on the autolathe with a screwdriver in hand to access the wiring, then get a tool in your hand # The window is glitched and won't show what wires are cut, so you better track what wires you modify. There are three important wires, which are randomized. Cutting them toggles their light permanently, pulsing does so temporarily(30 secs or something). Red light is power, green light is electrocution and blue is hacked options. # Have fun accessing some new options #* RCD supplies #* Infrared beam (security) #* Infrared sensor #* Bullets #* Other shit Air alarm/Fire alarm Use wirecutters to enable/disable. Disabled air alarms will show no lights, fire alarms will not automatically trigger firelocks. Cameras Used to view rooms from, they also have upgrades which allow them to see through walls, be invincible against EMPs and have a motion detection system. # With a screwdriver in hand, click on the camera. # After opening the panel, use your wirecutter on the camera. You will now get a wire cut menu like the airlock. There are multiple wires to look out for. NOTE: Every camera will have randomized wires. ## Power Wire - Cutting it will disable the camera, fixing it will enable the camera. Pulsing toggle the camera on and off. ## Alarm Wire - You do not want to cut this wire. You have to use a multitool to detect this, as it'll give off a beeping sound when pulsed. Cutting will trigger an alarm, fixing it will cancel the alarm. ## Light Wire - Cutting this will stop the AI from using the camera's light, fixing it will allow the AI to use the camera light. Pulsing toggles it. ## Focus Wire - Cutting this will shorten the vision range to a default set of 2 tiles, fixing it will return it back to a normal 7 vision range. Pulsing it will toggle between the short and normal vision range. ## Two Nothing Wires - They do nothing, still required to deconstruct the camera. You can find a guide to deconstruct cameras here. MULE No better way to get away from it all with a joyride on a MULE! And run over some people with it too. #Unlock the controls with a Quartermaster's/Cargo Technician's/Head Of Personnel's/Captain's ID. #Unscrew the maintenance panel with the screwdriver. #Pulse various wires with a multitool. Pay attention to the reaction the MULE gives. Also note that these wires are randomized for each MULE ##Cutting the wire that causes the loading bay to thunk will remove cargo restrictions. ##Cutting the wire that leads to the safety light will awaken its thirst for blood and cause it to run over people in its path. DO NOT DO THIS UNLESS YOU ARE A TRAITOR OR LOVE GETTING THE SHIT ROBUSTED OUT OF YOU. ##Cutting one of the wires that makes the motor whine will safely speed up the MULE. Cutting both will immobilize it. #Screw the panel back on. Particle Accelerator What a better way to release the singularity than to do it REMOTELY! That or you can hack it to make it shoot more powerful particles! #Setup the PA if you haven't already, then use a screwdriver on the computer to open the panel/expose the wires. #Now click on the computer with a hand to bring up the wire menu. Here you can then get your tools in hand. ##The toggle wire will toggle the PA on or off when pulsed, if cut it will disable the PA and stop it from turning on. ##Strength wire will increase the strength of the PA when pulsed, if cut it will toggle the strength to 0 and stop people turning it up. ##Interface wire will stop people being able to use the control computer. Pulsing will toggle this, cutting/mending will toggle it on/off. ##The limit power wire will allow the PA to be turned up to strength 3 when cut. When pulsed it will beep. ##The nothing wire will do nothing, it's just here to make it harder. #Close the panel for the PA to then work again. IMPORTANT: Don't forget to scan the parts again. Now remember, you can attach a signaler to these wires to release the singularity, such as remotely pulsing the strength wire. Bonus points if you also pulse the interface wire so that people can't stop it! Minor Hackables I haven't a clue why you'd ever want to hack any of these things, but you can! Radio/Signaler # Screwdriver in hand, click on the offending radio so it can be modified or attached # The usual radio use panel will pop up, but now with access to the wiring. If you've closed it by accident, just click on the radio as if you were going to change the settings on it. # There are three wires. Two have apparent uses; the third is pretty much useless. #* Output wire will disengage the speakers (or signal-receiving on a signaler) #* Input wire will permanently disengage the microphone (or signal-sending on a signaler) Interestingly, tracking beacons and station intercoms also count as radios. Secure Briefcase, Safes seriously who is dumb enough to use these things anyway god damn #Screwdriver in hand, click on the (briefcase/safe) to open the panel and expose the wiring #Multi-tool-spam the (briefcase/safe) until you get a confirmation that the memory is reset. #The memory is now reset. Punch in your favorite code and hit E to set it. #Screwdriver the panel shut. Vending machines The only thing worth hacking! Four wires #'Firing wire' when cut fires stuff at people. When pulsed will do so. Controlled by the blinking light. #'Contraband wire' does nothing when cut, when pulsed unlocks illegal or rare goods. Wire is unknown. #'Access wire' when cut it turns on a orange light, allowing for ID restricted machines(med machines, sec machines, and the bartenders Booze-o-mat) to be used by anyone. #'Shock wire' Like the firing wire in effects from hacking, except it shocks instead of shoots. Something worth noting is that pulsing this wire shocks anyone without gloves in front of it. Very deadly. Plastic Explosives For an awesome way to go out! One wire. #'Explode wire' when cut will explode. When pulsed, it explodes! You can attach a signaller to make a remote bomb. Category:Guides